minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Worldwide Minecraft Battle Tournament.
The Worldwide Minecraft Tournament is a Tournament made by Max Shinzel when he turned into a anti-hero. He wanted to revive The Craftville Minecraft Battle Tournaments, (Because it was destroyed by The Final Destructor.) and he wanted to see people fight. This time, it went TOO overboard as there was lots of killing just after the first round of the tournament. There was lots of people. The reward was 9000,0000,0000 Diamonds and a Platinum trophy. This was made before Lance's journey/story ended. Deceased. The Final Destructor. (Killed in the semi-finals by Lance to avenge Nova.) Inferno Blazer. (Killed in the Semi-finals.) King Creeper. (Killed in the Second round of the tournament.) Nova. (Killed by The Final Destructor, By being pulled and choked into The Nightmare Gate.) Zombie King. (Killed in the Quarter finals by DanTDM with a Venomblade.) Josh. (Killed in the semi-finals by a unknown person.) Contestants. Lance. The Final Destuctor. Joshua. Tyler. Nova. King Creeper. Tyler. Josh. Zombie King. Akari Tamamo. Max Shinzel. Inferno Blazer. Olympus. All of the Minecraft Players. All of the alive Sucked In Minecraft Characters. Ranks.. 1st Place. Lance and Olympus. (Tie.) 2nd Place. Akari Tamamo. 3rd Place. Max Shinzel. 4th Place. Galaxy. 5th Place. DanTDM. 6th Place. Zombie King. 7th Place. The Final Destructor. 8th Place. Nova. Episodes. Season 4:Journey's End.- 40 to 200(Final Episode.) This tournament got a six out of seven, due to it having epic battles and more epic battle royales. (Although it was in the elimination round, so Lance and Tyler only fused three times.) Rules. No Killing. (Broken Most of the time.) No cheating. (Such as Opening Black Holes. Broken by The Final Destructor three times.) No bringing traps. (Same rule, Broken by Lance one time.) No activating god-mode. (Activating demi-god is alright, but if you activate god-mode, you are disqualified. AKA the-floor-opens-beneath-you-and-you-fall-into-the-void-with-no-flying-back-up.) History. After Lance and Nova defeated The Final Destructor at The Craftville Minecraft Battle Tournament, The tournament was ruined after the battle. The tournament eventually had to be crushed and sent to the void. Max Shinzel was frustrated after this, so he had a idea:Create A New Tournament. His demon friends and he went to the Overworld, and scattered across the world to create the arenas, gears, and A.I Announcers from cameras. Twelve Months after they were done, They announced to the whole world that there was going to be a new tournament all around the world. They had twenty-five days to prepare, and they said to train hard. So twenty-five days later, Ten-billion people were fighting in the arena of the elimination match. Including the legendary fighters,(Akari Tamamo, Olympus, Lance, Josh, etc.) Everyone had trained, except Akari Tamamo, due to her being a Legendary Kirutasin. Explosions erupted throughout the arena, and since the fighters were so strong, The arena walls started to crack, and then the arena walls collapsed, causing the roof to fall and making the Supernatural fighters escape. Only SkythekidRS was eliminated since he failed to escape.(He was admiring his Gold AKA Budder.) Round 1 started, and the first round was Joshua vs. King Creeper. King creeper had improved by then, By outclassing Joshua with his speed. King Creeper speeded around Joshua, causing him to look around rapidly. then King Creeper lunged at Joshua and attempted to blow him up with TNT, but Joshua quickly threw it away. then King Creeper barraged Joshua with his fists, Joshua blocked most of it, but then King Creeper landed a strong punch on Joshua's face. Joshua felt so much pain on his face, He angered him enough to land a devastating death ball on King Creeper. King Creeper got severly injured by this, But then he got a idea. King Creeper turned Joshua into a Creeper, (Which made Lance say "YOU IDIOTIC JERK!") and then landed devastating barrages on Joshua, Joshua quickly thought of blowing up, but he wanted to try fighting first. Joshua then gritted his teeth and did a backflip in mid-air when King Creeper blew him in the air, and then did excellent roundhouse kicks in King Creeper's face. He blocked most of it, but then Joshua kicked him in the face to get him off guard, and then activated his explosion timer. Joshua exploded, which made King Creeper get knocked out of the arena. It was a short battle, Joshua would've won, but his remains was floating in the drought's. Which made the A.I announcer hand over the win to King Creeper. TBC Category:Superlance27s Fanfictions Category:Tournaments